Nicktoons: The Toon House
by CheckABookout
Summary: The Nicktoons take on the uncharted territories of babysitting, and ends up with the Loud kids.
1. Chapter 1: Certified Babysitters

**Disclaimer: None of the characters represented in this fanfiction are owned by me. All characters and rights go to Nickelodeon and Viacom.**

 _ **Chapter 1: Certified Babysitters**_

 _The story begins at the Nicktoons HQ, where the team are counting over the money they made with their newest profession; babysitting._

"Wow, those Pickles' sure were grateful for us babysitting their sons!" SpongeBob said, brushing through a stack of dollars.

"I'm still not sure as to why we're becoming Vickys all of a sudden." Timmy said, unoptimistic over their new jobs.

"Well, we need something to do when we're not risking our necks trying to save Nickworld every day, Timmy. And besides, it's perfect practice for us when it comes time for _us_ to have kids~." Trixie replied, ruffling Timmy's hair, making him blush.

"I wonder who we're gonna babysit next...?" Dudley said, rubbing his chin.

 _As Dudley says this, the phone began to ring. SpongeBob approached the phone, and picked it up._

"Hello, you've reached Nicktoon Babysitters! How may we help you, today?"

 _The other three can hear mumbling through the phone, as SpongeBob jotted down something on his notebook. SpongeBob then thanked the person for their services, and hung up._

"Alright guys, we got another job today! We're supposed to watch the children at 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods. According to the lady on the phone, she and her husband have eleven kids at home, and that we have to watch their six younger kids, while the rest of the family are off at a spa resort for a few days." SpongeBob explained, going through his notepad.

"ELEVEN kids?! Are we dealing with a family of rabbits or something?!" Dudley said, flabbergasted by SpongeBob's observations.

"I'm not sure, but they're probably expecting us, so we better get there right away." Trixie said, as she was reaching for the keys to the NickMobile. "Hey, where are the car keys?!"

 _As she said this, she, Dudley and Timmy heard the NickMobile's engine starting outside, and sees SpongeBob in the driver's seat._

"Uhm, maybe it would be best if you didn't drive, SpongeBob." Timmy said, trembling in fear of wrecking the car again.

"Aw, come on, guys! I know I've wrecked the car before, but believe me, I can prove that I can drive! Pleeeease?!" SpongeBob whined, with sad puppy eyes on his face.

sigh* "Okay SpongeBob, we'll let you drive. Just please be sure you know what you're doing this time." Trixie said, as they got into the car.

 _As it turned out, the minute the other three entered their hybrid-vehicle, SpongeBob immediately slammed on the gas pedal, causing the car to shoot out onto the road, like a bullet out of a gun._

 _Meanwhile, at 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, six kids; a white-haired boy in an orange polo shirt and jeans, a pale-skinned girl dressed in black, a young blonde girl dressed as a princess, another blonde dressed as a dirty plumber, a brunette in glasses wearing a green sweater, and a baby blonde wearing a diaper, were sitting on the couch of their living room, as their five older siblings and their parents are seen carrying some pieces of luggage outside._

"Now kids, the babysitters will be here in a few minutes, and I want all of you to be on your best behaviors while we're gone, understand?" Rita Loud said, talking to her younger children.

"I still don't get it, Mom! Why do we need babysitters? Aren't I perfectly capable of taking care of my younger sisters by myself?!" Lincoln Loud said, protesting against the idea of taken care of by strangers.

"That's not what we've seen the last time we let you do such, son." Lynn Loud Sr. said.

 _A flashback shows the parents and their five oldest daughters coming home, only to see their house a complete mess, with Lincoln supposedly knocked out during the madness. The flashback ends._

"Sorry son, but you're just not ready enough to watch over your younger sisters on your own. But don't worry, maybe some day you'll be ready." Rita said, trying to comfort her son.

snickering* "Yeah, when pigs fly!" Lynn Loud Jr. said, as she and some of her older sisters were laughing at that remark.

"Wait, pigs can fly?!" Leni Loud said, completely missing the point of the joke, as everyone else around her facepalms at that remark.

"Ugh, when are those stupid babysitters gonna be here?! The spa is literally calling for me!" Lori Loud said, impatiently tapping her foot in frustration.

"Lori, dear, I'm sure that they'll be here right about-"

 _Rita's comment was interupted by the sound of a car colliding into the front yard of their house as four figures dart through the window, falling onto the floor._

"-now..."

"Seriously Mom? You're letting two twerps, a sponge, and a dog watch over our younger siblings?" Lori said, in complete disbelief.

"Now, Lori, based on their previous jobs, these people have proven to be very reliable."

 _The four managed to regain consciousness, and realize where they were, and how they came in._

"Wow, way to show how much you've learned, SpongeBob!" Timmy yelled sarcastically.

"Sorry. Oh hey, we're here!" SpongeBob said.

"Oh, you must be the babysitters! How...er, pleasant of you to drop by! And you are?" Rita said, extending her hand to shake SpongeBob's.

"SpongeBob SquarePants, at your service, ma'am!" SpongeBob said, shaking the mother's hand, while extending his other arm to his side, showing the other three. "And these are my friends, Timmy Turner, Trixie Tang, and Dudley Puppy!"

"Well, a pleasure to meet you all! My name is Rita Loud, and this is my husband Lynn Sr., and these are our children, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily."

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said you had a big family!" *looks over at Lincoln and the young sisters* "And I assume we're supposed to be watching over you guys, right?"

 _They just sat there in awe, not wanting to believe that the people babysitting them are who they think they are._

"Uhm, you guys okay?" Timmy said.

"Okay?! We're ecstatic! We're being taken care of by the Nicktoons themselves!" Lincoln said, in a kind of tone that sounded fangirly.

"So, you've actually heard about us?"

"Of course we have! Everyone in town talks about you guys and your adventures!"

"Your journeys alway find a way to light up my dark heart." Lucy said, in her monotone voice.

"You're on TV, for goodness sakes! And anyone on TV is famous!" Lola said.

"I even have your video games!" Lincoln said, holding a game cover.

"Heh, it seems you don't have a thing to worry about, Mr. and Mrs. Loud! Your kids are in good hands!" SpongeBob said, sitting in the couch between Lola and Lana.

"I wouldn't get comfortable just yet, dudes. This house is prone to loudness and chaos." Luna said.

"Yeah, life here really BOOMS with activity! Haha, get it?!" Luan said.

 _Everyone groaned at Luan's terrible joke, except for SpongeBob. He didn't care that the joke was either good or bad, he responded to the joke with his trademark laughter._

"That's a good one!"

"Wow, never before hash anyone laughed at Luan'sh jokesh that hard. Well, maybe exchept for Dad." Lisa said, in her lispy voice.

"Oh gosh, look at the time! We better get going! You guys have a great time!" Lynn Sr. said, pacing out the door.

"Oh, by the way; good luck, you're gonna need it." Lori sternly said, as she walked out the door.

"What's with _her_?" Timmy glaringly said.

"That's how Lori normally acts. She's usually our authority figure whenever our parents leave us alone, and she can be _very_ strict when she wants to be." Lincoln explained.

"Oh? How strict?" SpongeBob curiously said.

"So strict that she'll turn you into a human pretzel if you step one foot into her room."

"...Ooh. Well, we're not about being strict! We're about having fun! So, what do you guys want to do first?"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Keeping Up With the Louds

**_Chapter 2: Keeping Up With The Louds_**

"...Ooh. Well, we're not about being strict! We're about having fun! So, what do you guys want to do first?"

Lincoln instantly went to Timmy, and took his hand. "Come on, Timmy! You gotta check out my comic book collection!"

"Okay, but I'm telling you, there's nothing that can beat the Crimson Chin!" Timmy said, as he and Lincoln went upstairs.

"Well, at least Timmy's getting adjusted quickly!" Dudley said.

Lucy then popped out of nowhere and said, "I love black and white."

 ** _AAHH!!!!_** Dudley exclaimed as he shot up to the ceiling and fell on his face. As if on instinct, Timmy and Lincoln came back to see what the commotion was all about. When he saw Dudley on the floor and Lucy next to him, Lincoln immediately put two and two together.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Lucy _really_ loves to 'pop in' from time to time. It's just something you gotta get used to." Lincoln explained.

"... Would've...liked to...learn that...sooner..." Dudley panted, regaining consciousness.

Lucy then helped the poor dog up and took his hand. "I would love some more black and white in my room. I also hope you would like to hear some of my poetry." She said, as she went upstairs with Dudley, Timmy and Lincoln following afterwards.

"Well, aren't _you_ a little cutie~!" Trixie said, as she picked up Lily, who giggled and cooed in response.

"Ugh, all thish cuteshy shtuff ish draining me. I'll be in my private abode if any of you life formsh need me." Lisa said, as she walked out of the room.

"Uh, you don't want to play with us, Lisa?" Trixie said.

"A child prodigy doeshn't play around, Ms. Tang."

"...Okay...?"

However, as she was just getting comfortable with the Loud baby...

 ** _"I WANNA PLAY WITH HIM!!"_**

 ** _"NO, I WANNA PLAY WITH HIM!!!"_**

The sudden outburst transpired between the two twins, Lana and Lola, as both of them wanted to play with SpongeBob. Now, they're both arguing over who gets to play with him, all while tugging his poor, small arms. It also caused Lily to cry, as she was out of her comfort zone, thanks to the twins' arguement. Thankfully, Trixie instantly cheered her up with her favorite blankie, and went to her room and placed her in her crib, all while not disturbing Lisa with...whatever she was doing. She then went back to the living room, and saw Lola and Lana nearly ripping poor SpongeBob's arms off as their arguement got worse. At this point, Trixie finally stepped in.

"Calm down, girls! Can't you both find something to do together with SpongeBob?!"

"Are you kidding?! That mess loves nothing but mud pies and reptiles!" Lola yelled.

"And that girly brat loves tea parties and playing dress up!" Lana countered, with a rebuttal.

"How about we play pretend?? Lola sure is a master at pretending to be a princess!" SpongeBob said, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Excuse me?! I **AM** a princess! The fairest in the land!" Lola said.

"...But playing pretend doesn't seem all that bad." Lana said, finally releasing her grasp from SpongeBob's arm.

sigh* "For once, you do have a point, Lana." Lola responded, releasing her grip as well.

SpongeBob could finally breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness that's sorted. So, what should we play?"

"How about 'Knights and Dragons?' I'll be the knight, you be the dragon, and Lola can be the helpless princess in need of rescue!" Lana suggested.

"That sounds like fun!" SpongeBob said, and with a roar, he ran out of the living room, with a playfully-screaming Lola in his arms.

"Aah! Somebody save me!" Lola yelled, while lightly kicking SpongeBob.

"Never fear, m'lady! I shall come to your rescue!" Lana exclaimed, while running after the two.

 _Meanwhile, with Lincoln and Timmy..._

The two boys opened up Lincoln's door, and as they stepped in, Timmy got a little look around the slightly-cramped room.

"Wow, talk about a small world! This is the size of a closet!" Timmy said.

"That's because it _is_ a closet." Lincoln responded.

"...Oh. That kinda blows."

"Eh, it's not _that_ bad once you get used to it."

"...So, what kind of comics do you have?"

"Look for yourself!" Lincoln said, as he showed Timmy his comic collection.

"'Ace Savvy?' What's so savvy about him?"

"Very savvy! He's a card-carrying, crimefighting superhero that loves to 'deal out' some justice!"

"...He fights crime with _playing cards_? That sounds _pretty_ lame, Linc."

"You should never underestimate Ace Savvy, Timmy. Come on, take a look at it!"

"Well alright, why not?" Timmy said, as he opened up the first issue, and got relaxed on Lincoln's bed. As he was reading through the first few pages, he could hear the faint sound of a pants zipper, and a piece of clothing dropping onto the floor. The next thing he saw when he looked up from the, admittedly-interesting, comic book was Lincoln, relaxed on his bed, reading another comic book, in his underwear.

"...Should I ask why?" Timmy questioned, not insultingly, just curious.

"It helps me feel more comfortable when I'm reading. Why, is there a problem with that?"

"Oh, no. Just curious, is all."

"So, how are you liking Ace Savvy?"

"Not that bad actually. It's pretty amazing!"

"See, I told you you would love it!"

A few minutes pass by, as the two continued to read more comics, until Timmy broke the silence again.

"Say Lincoln? I gotta ask, what's it like, living with ten sisters?" Timmy questioned.

Lincoln sighed, it was clear he was asked this numerous times. "You want my honest opinion? It's disastrous. There is no normal day in this house. Every day, it's the same old thing. Lana and Lola's arguing over everything, Luna plays her instruments too loudly, Luan booby-traps the entire house with her 'pranks,' Lynn drags me into practice for whatever sport she's playing, sometimes by force, Lucy always likes to scare the crud out of me, Lisa likes to make me her guinea pig for her experiments, and Lori?! Don't even get me started on her! Any time I try to go to the bathroom, watch TV, or anything like that, she shoves me out of the way and says 'I was born first!' It just drives me crazy, and **_I'm_** the one who keeps the peace in this house! But they all take me for granted, and states that they don't want my help! It's just...!"

"Whoa, calm down, Lincoln!" Timmy interjected, trying to calm his new friend down.

"...But..." Lincoln panted, trying to calm down after his rant.

"...But what?"

"...They're still my sisters, and they're always there for me when I'm down. There are times where they do appreciate my help, and it just makes me proud to be their only brother. I love them, and I wouldn't trade them for the world." Lincoln finished, with a single tear in his eye.

"...Well, it's nice that you all stick together after the day-to-day chaos you put up with." Timmy said, swinging his arm around Lincoln. "Kinda reminds me of what me and my friends go through every day."

 ** _BOOM!!!_** The abrupt explosion vibrated the walls of Lincoln's room.

"What the heck was THAT?!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Best guess? Lisa screwed up another one of her inventions again." Lincoln said, as the two ran to Lisa and Lily's door to check on the little scientist, along with the rest of the Nicktoons and Louds.

"Great Barrier Reef, are you okay Lisa?!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Ugh...I'm fine Mr. ShquarePantsh. Jusht made a shlight mishcalculation." Lisa groaned.

Trixie then noticed the empty crib to the left of the door, and started to panic. "Wait, where's Lily?!"

 ** _To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3: Leaping Lily-pads

**_Chapter 3: Leaping Lily-pads_**

"Wait, where's Lily?!"

 _The rest of the kids and Nicktoons looked around the room, trying to find the youngest Loud sister, but to no avail._

"Let's look around the house! Hopefully Lily's around here somewhere!" Lincoln said, as they all split up around different areas around the house.

As Lana and Lola searched every nook and cranny around their room, checking in Lola's closet and Lana's dirty clothes pile, they couldn't find Lily. "She's not in our room!" The twins said together.

Dudley and Lucy looked around her and Lynn's room. As Dudley looked through Lynn's balls and trophy collection, Lucy peeked into her coffins and looked under her bed. "Sigh. Lily isn't here either." Lucy said, in monotone.

Trixie and Lisa looked in Luna and Luan's room. They looked over and under their bunk-bed, peeked through Luna's musical instruments and Luan's comedy props. As Trixie was looking around, she didn't find Lily, but a paper that had a list named 'April Fool's Plans.' "Lisa, what is this?" Trixie said, showing the list to the child prodigy.

"Goodnessh, you've managed to find Luan'sh April Foolsh lisht!" Lisa exclaimed, with a shock.

"Why does Luan have a list of April Fool jokes?"

"Ms. Tang, you don't sheem to realizhe that my fourth eldest sister turns into a villain on April Foolsh Day, she says that it'sh her day to 'shine as a true comedienne.'"

"Oh my. How bad is Luan on April Fools?"

"Jusht ashk Lincoln. He usually getsh it the worsht every time."

"I'll make sure of that. Poor Lincoln."

Timmy and Lincoln looked in the bathroom. They looked in the bathtub, the medicine cabinet, and the sink cabinet, but to no avail.

"Goodness, where is Lily!?" Lincoln said, starting to panic.

"Don't worry, Linc. We'll find her...I hope." Timmy reassured.

The gang reunited in the hall. Both gave their conclusions, and sighed.

"Where else haven't we looked?!" Lincoln said.

As Lincoln said this, they all turned to see a trembling SpongeBob over at Lori and Leni's door.

"Of course, we forgot Lori's room!" Dudley said.

"N-n-no we didn't! Let's look somewhere else!" SpongeBob said, with a fake chuckle.

"Um, SpongeBob? You do realize Lori isn't here, right? It's okay for us to look on her room when she _isn't_ here." Lincoln said.

SpongeBob took a deep breath and sighed of relief. "Okay, let's look. Quickly, please?"

The gang wasted no time searching the two oldest Loud sisters' room. They looked under Lori's and Leni's beds, but found nothing. Trixie opened the closet, and was greeted with a neatly-stored wardrobe. "Wow! These dresses are fantastic! How'd you guys afford all these?" She said.

"We actually don't pay for those. Leni's our resident fashion designer. And she's a dang good one if I do say so myself!" Lincoln said.

"Amazing, I should get in touch with her someday."

"Guys, let's get back to the situation at hand!" Timmy exclaimed.

 _Bark! Bark!_

The gang turned around to see a dog, a cat, a bird, and a hamster in a ball.

"What is it, Charles?" Lana said, kneeling towards the Loud dog.

 _Bark bark bark!_

"You know where Lily is?!"

 _Bark!_

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lead the way, Charles!" Lana said, as the pet ran downstairs, with the gang following behind. Charles then did a pointing pose to show the location of Lily; sitting on the living room floor, giggling while playing with her blankie.

 _Phew!_ The gang huffed a sigh of relief, knowing that the Loud baby was safe. Trixie went to pick up Lily, bopping her lightly on the nose with her finger, making the baby giggle even more.

"Lily, don't run off like that again! We were so worried sick about you!" Trixie said.

Lincoln went to pet the...pets. "Good boy, Charles. You guys are getting a good dinner tonight!"

As Lincoln went to the rest of the gang with Lily, Dudley went to the pets. "You guys make for some good pets!"

"Gee, thanks Dudley!"

Dudley went wide-eyed after hearing an unfamiliar voice. He looked frantically around the room to find the source of the voice, earning concerning looks from the rest of the gang. He looked back at Charles and the pets. "Am I hearing things?!"

And that's when he saw and heard Charles say, "...No, you ain't hearing things, friend!"

Dudley realized a superpower he never thought he had before; he had the ability to talk to animals. Upon this realization, Dudley passed out.

"What's up with Dudley?" Lincoln said, in concern.

"Beats me. Though whatever your dog did really knocked him out." Timmy responded.

As the gang was talking about Dudley, the four Loud pets looked in concern as well for their new friend.

"Gee, way to make a first impression, Charles!" Cliff said, in a snarky tone.

"Sorry Cliff, I didn't know that he didn't know that he couldn't talk to us." Charles said.

"Next time, we should talk to him more straightforward, not so sudden next time." Geo said, in a squeaky voice.

 _Meanwhile..._

"I literally knew those twerps were trouble." Lori said, as she and her four younger sisters watched a live feed of the Loud house, courtesy of Luan's surveillance phone app.

"What do you mean, Lori?" Leni questioned.

"They think that they can just waltz right into my room and plunder through MY stuff?!"

"Well, what are you gonna do about it, Lori? It's not like you can just teleport there and turn them into human pretzels." Lynn said.

"Besides, all they were doing was, like, finding Lily." Leni said.

"Though, I must admit, that Trixie girl gets bonus points for me for finding Luan's April Fools list." Luna said.

"Oh no that's fine. It's not like I'm gonna plan a very brutal prank on those four for invading my privacy." Luan eerily said.

"Well, thank goodness we won't be in the house on April Fool's day. We can just spend it in this totes sweet resort!" Leni said, eliciting murmurs of agreement from her sisters.

Yes, they were set to enjoy their time in the luxury spa...until Rita and Lynn Sr. came into their room with some bad news.

"Sorry girls, the staff has told us to leave." Lynn Sr. said.

 ** _"WHAT?!!"_** The five enraged sisters exclaimed.

"We literally only spent one day in this awesome resort, and now we have to leave?!" Lori exclaimed.

"Well, if only _somebody_ didn't start throwing mud pies from the mud baths." Rita said, obviously talking about her fifth daughter.

"LYNN!!!" The four sisters exclaimed.

"What?! I wanted to make the mud baths more exciting!" Lynn said.

Lynn Sr. sighed. "Well, time to call Lincoln and the girls."

"You mean the babysitters, honey?" Rita questioned.

"Heh, oh yeah, forgot about those guys." Lynn Sr. said, as he pulled out his phone. "Uhm...did you get their phone number?"

 _Back with the Nicktoons and Louds..._

"Aww... isn't she just _cute_ , Timmy??" Trixie said, cradling baby Lily in her arms.

"Yeah...she sure is. Maybe as cute as _you._ " Timmy said, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"Oh, stop you...~!"

A ringtone on Timmy's phone, playing an all too familiar theme song, is heard. Timmy picked up his phone, and answered it.

"This is Timmy Turner!"

 _"Hello Mr. Turner, this is Lynn Loud Sr. speaking!"_

"Oh, hello Mr. Loud! What'd you call for??"

SpongeBob, Dudley, Lincoln and his younger sisters all grouped up in the living room hearing Lynn Sr.'s name.

 _"Well, there was an incident at the spa resort."_

"Oh my gosh, is everyone alright?!"

 _"Don't worry, everything's fine. It's just that Lynn caused a commotion that caused us to be banned from the resort. We'd hate to stop your fun times with our kids, but we'll be home first thing tomorrow morning."_

"Oh. I see." Timmy said, as he turned to Lincoln and the young sisters. "Sorry guys, looks like we'll be leaving. Your dad said that they're coming home tomorrow."

"No, you can't leave!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"I have plenty more of my poems to show you." Lucy said.

"I haven't shown you my pageant awards and tiaras!" Lola said.

"You guys haven't met my exotic animals yet!" Lana said.

"I haven't been able to useh any of you for my experiment teshting!" Lisa said.

"Wixie!!" Lily whimpered, tugging at Trixie's shirt.

"Please tell them if you guys can stay!" Lincoln said.

Timmy thought about it, until he brought the phone back to his ear. "Uh, Mr. Loud? Lincoln and the others were wondering if me and my friends could stay longer? Y'know, given that we were scheduled to stay with them for a week."

 _"Hmm...is it alright with you girls?" Lynn Sr. said, supposedly turning his attention to his wife, and five older daughters._

 _"Sure thing, honey." Rita said._

 _"Yeah!" Lynn Jr. said._

 _"I wouldn't mind meeting the four who found my plans..." Luan creepily said._

 _"A bigger audience is alright with me, dudes!" Luna said._

 _"Totes yes!" Leni said._

 _"Whatever." Lori blankly said._

Lynn _Sr. then went back to the phone. "I guess you guys are staying longer!"_

"Awesome! See you guys soon!" Timmy said, as he sat his phone aside. "We get to stay longer, guys!"

"Yes!" Lincoln exclaimed, as he cheered with his younger sisters. Until a thought popped in his mind. "Wait, why was Luan talking weirdly??"

"Maybe it might have to do with me finding her plans for April Fools." Trixie said.

"Wait, YOU found her April Fools paper?!"

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, I'm starting to get worried about her."

"Aw, come on Trixie! What's so bad about Luan?" SpongeBob said, with a giggle.

"Remember when your 'friend' Squidward did all those horrible 'pranks' on you that one April Fools day?" Lucy said.

" _Don't_ remind me."

"Well, Luan is like that. But **worse."**

"Well, we'll deal with that when it happens. For now, I suggest we get ready for the rest of the family's return!" Timmy said, as everyone agreed.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Author** **notes:** Huh. I did not expect people to love this story this much. Thanks for the positive reviews, everyone!


End file.
